Til I Forget About You
by RushersRuleTheWorld97
Summary: Slash. A new guy moves into the Palmwoods a couple weeks after Kendall and Logan break up. Logan and the new guy start going out and Kendall gets jealous. One-shot. Kogan/LoganxOC


**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: I KNOW! I shouldn't be doing this! But this is my first real one shot that won't be like turned into a multi-chapter or something. And I'm not planning this out. Usually I write the whole chapter out in my notebook then edit and type it. Right now, I'm just typing what comes out of my brain. What you're gonna read is raw material from the deep depths of my mind(:**

Laughter echoed from outside. The TV droned on and on about some vibrating hairbrush or something. Kendall lay with his long legs resting on the table and Logan was leaning into Kendall, his head on the blonde's chest and their hands intertwined. Kendall's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Logan was awake still. He chuckled to himself at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Little did he know that this would be all over within a matter of days.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Why can't you understand?" Logan shouted.

"I'm trying but you won't even try to explain! Whenever I ask, all you do is yell at me!" Kendall retorted.

"I do not! If you'd just listen for ten minutes, you would understand!" Logan screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes. He hated fighting with Kendall. He loved the boy dearly, but sometimes Kendall's temper got in the way of things and Logan was through with fighting. "We're DONE!" Logan cried. The brunette boy ran out and slammed the door behind him. Kendall stood there dumbfounded, tears running down his face as he fell to the ground and wept.

***Logan's POV***

I ran out of apartment 2J and down to the hiding spot James, Carlos, Kendall, and I found the second day at the Palmwoods. I went to my spot in a hole carved into the rocks and sobbed, letting my anger, fear, regret, and insecurities flow out of my until I was so exhausted, I fell asleep.

***Kendall's POV***

I wept crouched in a ball on the kitchen floor, surrounded my shattered glass cutting into my arms and face. I don't know whether it was from exhaustion or blood loss, but I passed out right then and there.

**~Three Months Later~**

***Author's POV***

"Hey Xav." Logan smiled, sitting down on the grass next to Xavier, a boy of about seventeen with light brown hair, blue eyes and perfectly tan skin. He was about six three, six four and was lean.

"Hey Loges." Xavier's deep voice hummed.

"Look, Xavier. I need to ask you something…" Logan started nervously.

"Can I ask you something first?" Xavier asked. Logan nodded. "Logan Phillip Mitchell, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

Logan was shocked. "I- uh… I was gonna- Yes!" The small brunette boy was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

Xavier smiled. "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow night. Casual wear."

"Where are we going?" Logan questioned.

"It's a surprise."

**~The Next Day~**

***Logan's POV***

I paced nervously around the room Kendall and I shared. I tried to pick out an outfit. Xavier was going to be here in less than an hour. Finally, I chose jeans, a white tee-shirt, a black vest and a loose silver tie. I looked over at Kendall's bed and saw his figure shaking. I sighed, leaving the bedroom and walking into the kitchen. Seconds later, I heard the wall break and Kendall shout, "Dang it!" through muffled sobs.

***Kendall's POV***

When I heard Logan leave the apartment, I emerged from our room. "Mom, I punched a hole in the wall again. And broke my wrist again." I said with absolutely no emotion in my voice.

My mom sighed. "Alright, I'll take you to the hospital." she replied.

**~In the Car on the Way to the Hospital~**

"Why'd you punch the wall again, honey?" my mom asked.

"I… I don't know. You know my temper." I shrugged.

"Were you… maybe jealous that Logan's going out with Xavier?" I didn't answer and just stared out the window.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

**~At the Movies~**

_"I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is."_ Xavier "yawned" and put his arm around Logan's shoulder. Logan smiled and leaned into Xavier's side.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Oh yeah, ten points!" Xavier shouted. Logan rolled his eyes. Xavier pulled the brunette boy in close. "I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is." the honey colored hair boy whispered. He brought the smaller boy in and pressed his lips against Logan's. After a couple seconds, Logan pushed away and ran out of the arena.

***Logan's POV***

I ran inside and used the back of my hand to wipe the tears that flowed from my eyes. Sobbing, I leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. Xavier ran in and found me crying in the corner. He pulled me close and hugged me. "Ssshhhh." he murmured. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Finally, after twenty minutes of consoling me, I was settled down enough to talk. "What's wrong Logan? Did I do something wrong? What is it?" Xavier's voice was full of concern.

"I… I… nothing. I'm just being stupid." Logan shook his head and sighed.

"Okay, well it's getting late… I think I should take you home." Xavier said quietly.

**~X~X~X~X~X~**

***Still Logan's POV***

**~A Week Later~**

"Logan!" Xavier yelled out. "Logan, please tell me what was wrong. I've tried to get a hold of you all week."

"Nothing was wrong Xavier, I just… had a panic attack or something." I lied.

"Whatever Logan. Fine. I was just trying to help. We're done. Oh, and I'm moving in two days to England for a movie, just so you know." Xavier stormed off. I sank to my knees and sobbed.

**~An Hour Later~**

I was curled up in a ball laying on the ground in the Palmwoods Park when I saw a pair of feet come into my vision. I looked up and saw a blonde boy with a black brace on his hand.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I sniffed. "I miss you."

"You see this?" He motioned to the brace. "This was 'cause I was jealous of you and that jerk and I punched the wall."

"Again?" I chuckled. "Kendall, will you forgive me?"

He didn't answer. Instead, using his good hand, he tilted my head up and brushed his lips over mine. Kendall kissed me passionately before pulling away. He stood up and grabbed my hand. The blonde boy pulled me up and we walked hand in hand to apartment 2J.

**Notes from RushersRuleTheWorld97: Well… I actually like this a lot! Review?**


End file.
